


Kingdoms

by Blackestfang



Series: Queen [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Redemption, cute couple is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Noct wakes to see the sun is back, Ardyn is missing, along with the new his best friend is dead. Course what's going on is the last thing he imagined.





	1. Ten years

Noct’s eyes open, where was he? He was surrounded by stone, he stands slowly, no time to think, he had to get to Insomnia and beat Ardyn. He takes a moment to look at his hands, he was ready. Noct walks out flinching covering his eyes as the sun glares brightly, wait, sun? From what he was told it was suppose to be eternal night so why was there sunlight? A bark, he looks down where Umbra sits with a letter in his mouth.

Noct kneels taking the letter and reading it aloud, “Waiting in HammerHead.” Noct walks to the nearby harbor getting on the boat, something was wrong, things weren’t suppose to be like this. Noct shields his eyes a bit as he drives, the sun glaring off the water, up ahead he sees Gauldin coming into view, there were people walking around. Noct pulls the boat up the the dock jumping out with Umbra by his side as a man in a suit comes up looking Noct over with a frown.

“Sir you can’t park your boat here without a permit.”

Noct crossed his arms a bit confused, he was acting like nothing wrong, “I’m the king and i’m in a hurry.”

“Proof.”

Noct groans, he wanted proof? ‘Fine,” Noct holds out his hand summoning his father’s sword.

The man gasps, ‘It is the king!” He bows, “Sorry sire.”

Noct put the sword away, “I’m in a hurry gotta go.” He starts running with Umbra barking as he follows behind, Gauldin was as it was before, people eating fine meals, people playing in the water, it was so peaceful. Noct runs up the deep slope getting to the road before catching his breath, a few cars pass by not even noticing him, but one honked and stopped a pick up truck.

Noct walked to the driver side as the window came down, the driver was a younger man, “Noct? King Noctis it’s you!” Noct gave a confused look, did he know this guy? “It’s me Talcott.”

“T..Talcott?!”

He smiles and nods, “Welcome back,, need a lift?”

“Yeah, I’m heading to HammerHead, ‘Noct walks to the other side letting Umbra in first before he gets in.

Talcott took out his phone, “I’ll give Gladio a call.” He holds the phone up to his ear waiting before speaking, “Hey Gladio. No nothing is wrong in fact the opposite….Noct is back...Yeah, he’s here with me about to head to HammerHead...OH? Sure.” he holds the phone out, “He wants to have a word.”

“He can have it in person.”

“Says you can have it in person...We’ll be there in about an hour,” He hangs up starting the truck up, “It’s great to have you back.”

“Talcott what’s going on? While in the crystal I learned it was suppose to dark, I was suppose to fight Ardyn and-”

Talcott cut him off, “We don’t know either. It was complete darkness for four years but one day the light just..came back, we’ve managed to rebuild a lot over the past six years though.”

“Wait so I was gone for ten years?”

“Yeah, the guys have really missed you.”

Noct leans back smiling, “How is everybody?”

“Gladio has been helping Dave better secure cities from the daemons at night. Ignis has been working in Insomnia to rebuild and prepare for your return, Gladio also got married his wife is pretty nice I think you’ll like her.”

Noct chuckles, “So Gladio got married, good for him.”

“No kids yet through, Ignis hasn’t really considered dating with all his work, with you back maybe he can. Gladio and his wife have been trying to get him to open a restaurant.”

Noct chuckles, “He should, and did he ever get his vision back?”

“Sadly no but he’s learned to work like a normal person despite that.”

Noct sighs, “That’s good at least.”

“Let’s see what else is there, oh! We’ve also started work on Altissia and Tenebrae getting those back to normal though with the royal family dead it’s causing some issues.”

“Yeah,” He clenches his fists thinking of Luna and Ravus, “They didn’t deserve to die..” Something hits him, “Oh by the way you haven’t mentioned how Prompto is doing, course if I had to guess he’s still trying to get Cindy.”

Talcott sighs, “Your majesty, well..”

“He give up on her?”

HammerHead came into view, “Best to hear it from the others…” Noct felt a pit forming in his stomach, they drive in silence as Talcott pulls up turning off the car. All three get out, Gladio and Ignis were sitting outside, both clearly older as well, a ponytail held some of Gladio’s hair much bulkier than before as well. Ignis’s hair was slicked back, dark sunglasses covered his eyes he looked exhausted then again according to Talcott he worked a lot. Gladio get up tapping the table making Ignis get up, the two walk over with large smiles. Noct noticed Prompto wasn’t with them, was he late?

“Welcome back,” Gladio says wrapping an arm around Noct’s neck pulling him close.

“Sorry I was gone.”

“You’re back now that’s all that matters.”

“Where’s Prompto?”

Gadio let go, “He’s...He’s dead.”

Noct went pale shaking, “N..No.H..He can’t be.”

“It was about a month after you left, he left for HammerHead but they found his bandanna and broken phone about a week later, eaten by the daemon hordes.”

Noct felt tears fall, his father, his fiance, and now his best friend, “Dammit...God fucking dammit!”

“We made him a grave if you wish to see.” Noct just nods and they go to Prompto’s grave, it was dressed up a bit more now, nice flowers, his birthday and date his remains were found, his bandanna still sat by the grave.

Noct falls to his knees, “Prompto I’m sorry..”

Gladio pat his shoulder, “Come on, we need to fill you in.”

“Yeah, I have a lot of questions..” They sit and are filled in on everything they know, Cindy had vanished during the darkness, no one knew what happened to her, Cid was heartbroken but carries on for her since she wouldn’t want him to be upset. Rebuilding efforts were going great, they just had a few more loose ends to clean up and then they had finished. However what he found strange was about the Citadel when the sun rose again, Ardyn wasn’t there, there had been a stable built, notes, and ancient stone slabs piled and thrown about, his bedroom had a tv and game console in it, the wardrobe replaced with female clothing. 

“This doesn’t make any sense..”

“We’ve been wrapping our brains around it for awhile and still no leads.”

“Well I can confirm one thing, Ardyn is still out there and we have to find him.”

\---

Where was Ardyn? In his new home,he paced around the room for the past hour in deep thought, he was half dressed, wearing only his pants, he looks at the ring on his left hand, silver with a black gemstones in it. He sighs looking out the window into the city of Gralea, it was still in ruins, no point rebuilding it since it was just him and his ‘queen’.

“You’ve been pacing like that for awhile, are you okay?”

Ardyn turned looking at the speaker with a sigh, “Yeah fine.”

His ‘queen’ was none other than the ‘dead’ Prompto, he sat on the bed dressed only in his underwear arms crossed, he still looked so young despite the fact he was thirty, his eyes also had more of a purple tint now but still held some blue, “Liiiiaaarrrr.”

“No I'm not.”

Prompto gets up walking over tapping him with his left hand a ring just like Ardyn’s on it, “I know when you’re stress.”

Ardyn holds his hands, “It’ll be fine that better?”

“A little, anyway we should go ahead and work a bit on what we’ll do for this year’s anniversary.”

Ardyn wraps his arms around Prompto, “Figure out what you want to do?”

He blushes and nods, “Yeah I uh..I figured we could have an actual wedding?”

“I liked our wedding.”

“It was us slipping our rings on saying I do, not very romantic.”

“Alright, it’ll take some work and be awkward but if that’s what you want.”

Prompto gives him a kiss with a grin, “I’ll help.”

“You always do,” Ardyn kisses back.


	2. Mystery

The kingdom was overjoyed to learn Noct had returned, Noctis upon arriving at the Citadel took a nice long shower getting clean clothes, he decided he wanted to keep the beard, made him look like his dad a bit. Dressing into his kingly raiment he smiles as he slides the Ring of Lucii onto his finger for a moment letting his worries slip away to think of how proud his father would be to see him like this.

He’s pulled back to reality but Ignis walking in, “Finished?”

“Yes, anyway what’s up?”

“We’ve gathered all the notes and slabs we found after the sunrise per your request.”

Noct nods walking over, “Good, the clothes as well?”

“Yes, all untouched from the day we found them,” the two walk down the hall as Ignis gives details, the dresses based off their measurements was for a slim woman with a cups, several had small rips in some, no hair found on the clothes, and dna tests for the last person to wear them showed nothing. Noct hums thinking deeply, “The dresses had to have a reason right?”

“It makes sense, the measurements are too exact on all of them based off what you’ve told me.”

“I highly doubt Ardyn was into fashion,” Ignis half jokes as they enter the study where Gladio sat waiting.

Noct picked up one of the stone slabs, “Jeez how old are these?

“According to the guys at the lab at least a thousand,” Gladio explains leaning back.

“Ardyn had texts from across the centuries from what we’ve learned.”

Looking over a few Noct noticed the pattern, “All about the legend as well. But he should know all this information so why horde it?”

“Maybe to keep us from learning more?” 

Ignis shakes his head, “He would have destroyed the tomb that mentioned him.”

Noct sighs leaning over the table looking at all the notes, “He’s been writing on them?”

“Boredom?”Gladio asks with a shrug.

“No, there’s gotta be more,” the king says looking over, “What more I’m unsure.”

“Your majesty, did you learn anything while in the Crystal?”

Noct is silent, Bahamut’s words echoing in his head, ‘Many sacrificed all for the King, so must the King sacrifice himself for all’, he sighs, “Yeah I’ll explain later, back on topic.”

Gladio crossed his arms, “This IS on topic.”

“What I learned gives no clues, in fact it only makes things more confusing.”

“Troublesome indeed,” Ignis sighs and adjusts his glasses. “Any way your majesty perhaps we should focus on other tasks as we work to solve this mystery.”

“Like what? Shouldn’t finding Ardyn and stopping him be priority?”

“The people would love to celebrate the King’s return to the throne and true normal life returning to the kingdom after so long you also need a break.”

Noct chuckles, “I guess Iggy, what do you have in mind?”

Gladio punches his palm, “I say we have a big shindig all across Insomnia, vendors, games, food.”

Noct rests his hands on his hips with a smirk, “Sounds more like you want to party.”

“Half true, last time we had fun was before Altissia.” Noct shivers thinking back to that day, all that happened Gladio flinches, “Sore spot..”

“I’m fine,” Noct rubs his forehead, “Just stress, guess the party is a good idea after all.”

Gladio gets up smacking Noct’s back, he flinches holding his back shaking a bit,”oops.” He glares and Gladio chuckles, Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

\--

“So how would you want this wedding?” Ardyn asks with a notepad and pen in hand he sat on the throne in Zengnautus Keep, he had gotten dress but was missing his coat.

Prompto sat on his lap wearing a flowing red and white dress along with Ardyn’s coat, “Well, nothing too much, something simple us both dressed up someone says some shit, vows and a kiss.”

“Nice phrasing,” he writes it all down in the notepad including the ‘some shit’ line.

“Course where would we get a guy to do it?”

“Figure something out, now what would we wear?”

“Well Black is the color of your bloodline so you would obviously wear a black suit and White is the color of wear I’m from, plus it’s traditional for the ‘bride’ to wear white.”

“That’s only if their a virgin.” Ardyn chuckles as Prompto turns bright red, “You’re adorable when you do that.” He gives Prompto a kiss calming him down, “Now my queen can I have my coat back?”

“No, mine,” he tugs the coat around him more with a huff.

Ardyn pulled him close, “Technically mine, but the wearer is mine as well.”

Prompto smirks, “Lame.”

Ardyn gasps acting hurt, “Am not!”

“Are too,” Prompto cups Ardyn’s face giving him a kiss. He pulls back with a laugh, Ardyn grins pulling Prompto roughly in for another kiss. Laughter fills the empty keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to work on this today BUuuuut if you follow my tumblr Blackestfang.tumblr.com I decided I would as a thank you for getting part one to 200 kudos!


	3. Morning

The next day Ardyn decided to go to Insomnia to see if it was true, had Noctis truly returned? He also decided while he was out to start checking on things to start preparations for his and Prompto’s re-do on their wedding. The sun had yet to rise this morning, course it was only about four in the morning after all,Ardyn made sure he had the list of things before heading out, but even before that he checked on Prompto who was still sound asleep in their bed. With a nod Ardyn teleports himself to Insomnia taking the form of a hunter he called ‘Mat’, walking down the city streets he could already feel the difference in the air.

“Hello,” Ardyn waves to some people as he passes by, they wave back with their own hello. They people were friendlier too, like everything he did never happened he stops thinking. Erased from history again? His fists shake with anger, he feels his ring snapping back to his senses, he looks at the ring and smiles. Ardyn softly kisses the ring, he wouldn’t be forgotten, he had his family. Ardyn walked through the streets with a bit more pep in his step, get his work done and head home to them, maybe go to the chocobo post and get some greens for Etro and Nomura. Course if he got something for them he should get something for Prompto but what could he get him? Sweet smells catch his nose, following it he finds a pastry shop, he walks in looking around.

“Hi there!” A woman says, “First customer of the day!”

Ardyn looks over the shelves, “Hmmm, lots of tiny cakes?”

“Yes they are based off a popular dish from all the way in Tenebrae, we have the original berry, banana, cherry, and apple.”

“Alright I’ll take two of each flavor,” Ardyn says getting his wallet out.

The woman quickly gets a box placing two of each kind into the box and sets it on the counter, “Alright that will be 2,600 gil.” He pays taking the box walking off, ‘Have a nice day sir!” As Ardyn left he put the box into his aether, he keeps looking around the city when something catches his eye, a flyer. Walking up he takes it off the wall it was pin to he reads it.

‘King of Lucis has returned! Celebrate his return soon with the Fair of Kings!’ it read, decorated with fancy symbols.

Ardyn chuckles tossing the flyer aside, “So he has returned?” He snaps teleporting to the castle returning to proper form, he needed to see with his own eyes, though he had no intentions on fighting him. Noct was asleep in his bed, tossing and turning, nightmares plaguing him. When Ardyn entered the room he gasps waking up feeling him, “So you can sense me just as I sense you.”

Noct summons his blade and throws it doing a warp strike, “ARDYN !”

Ardyn side steps, “Easy now, I’m not here to fight you.”

“Then why the hell are you here?!”

“Just to see if you were back, but might as well give you a little message.”

Noct keeps his sword aimed, “Message?”

“I’ve turned over a new leaf!”

“Bullshit,” Noct spat, “You killed so many innocent people. You’ve hurt so many people.”

“True I can not undo what I did but I live a nice happy life now, you even get to live and rule! Win, win don’t you think?”

Noct flinches, live? Live and rule his kingdom, a normal life? “No...You can still hurt people, no clue when but you aren’t to be trusted.”

Ardyn sighs, “So stubborn, reminds me of him.”

“Him?” Noct glares, “You had something to do with Prompto’s death.”

The accursed was a bit surprised, he mindlessly spoke, but he couldn’t let him know. Prompto was his, he needed Prompto, “I was talking more when I captured him.”

Noct slashes, “BASTARD!”

Ardyn dodges, “I suppose I should take my leave,” and with that he teleported away. Noct dismissed his sword, he would make Ardyn pay for what he did.

\--

Ardyn picked up some greens and returned home to see Prompto sitting with Etro and Nomura arms crossed and a pouty face. He summons the box of pastries as well as the bag of greens walking over with a smile on his face. Prompto got up putting his hands on his hips looking very unpleased.

“You left without telling me..”

“I’m sorry, I brought you breakfast though.” The chocobos smelled the greens walking over, “Yes I got you greens for you two.” He hands the box to Prompto putting the greens into two bowls the birds began to chow down.

Prompto opens the box, “I know this dish.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Noct was obsessed trying to get Ignis to recreate it.”

Ardyn scoops Prompto into his arms carrying him bridal style, “Let’s go have a taste.”

They sit at the dining hall next to each other as Prompto takes a bit “Mmm Banana.” Ardyn leans in taking a bit from it “Hey! Get your own.”

Ardyn kisses Prompto’s forehead, “Love you~.”

He blushes and smiles “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art update and more go to Blackestfang.tumblr.com


	4. the search is on

Noct called Ignis and Gladio to his chambers after Ardyn fled, he paced around his bedroom in still in his pajamas biting his thumb. A new leaf? What a joke thousands were dead because of him, thousands more scarred for life. Noct stops looking out the window eyes slightly glowing, he will make sure the world is safe, he touches his chest with a frown, even if it meant death.

Noct turns to the door slamming open, Gladio and Ignis both also half dressed having run from other ends of the Citadel to get here as soon as possible, “NOCT!?”

“Sit down, we got a problem.”

Ignis makes his way to the bed sitting on it, “What is the problem?”

“Ardyn was just here.”

Gladio growls the name, “Ardyn..”

“Came in here saying he ‘turned over a new leaf’ I of course called out his bullshit.”

“A new leaf? How peculiar.”

“Don’t tell me you believe him specs…”

Ignis crossed his legs and arms, “Perhaps it’s worth looking more into.”

“Sorry Iggy but I agree with Noct on this one, Ardyn is pure evil.”

“There’s another thing he said that bothers me.”

Gladio raised a brow tilting his head, “Another?”

Noct nods, “he said ‘so stubborn, reminds me of him,’ I can only think of Prompto.”

“Well Ardyn has lived for a very long time perhaps thinking of another person.”

Noct sighs, “Yeah..Got a point, I guess I just jumped the gun..”

Gladio walks up putting a hand on his shoulder, “You miss him don’t you?”

“I miss them all, dad, luna, and him..But I can’t afford to dwell on that, we have more pressing issues like finding out what is with Ardyn.”

“Then shall we send scouts to see if we can find him?” Ignis suggests getting up.

“That’s why you’re the strategist.” Ignis chuckles at the compliment, “Now I want to try to sneak in a little more rest, Ardyn scared me awake.”

Gladio playfully bows, “Of course your highness.” Him and Ignis leave shutting the door telling some maids to wake him at nine. Ignis instructed a group of scouts to start searching for Ardyn giving them a description of what he looks like.

Noct meanwhile crawled back into bed pulling out his carbuncle statue placing it on the pillow next to his head. He sighs shutting his eyes, his mind was racing though, he tosses and turns trying to get comfortable. Unable to sleep Noct just lays there in bed staring at the ceiling, he crosses his arms, Ignis couldn’t be serious thinking that it wasn’t a lie, kicking his sheets he groans. 

\--

Prompto rode around Gralea on Nomura’s back trotting around the empty city using debris as peaks for him to jump down and glide around. He couldn’t help but smile enjoying the breeze, yeah it was a cold breeze but he got use to it, felt nice compared to the heat he grew up in no one was around, not even Ardyn. He was doing some maintenance work on the spell preventing people from entering their kingdom.

Prompto stops whispering, “Our..” He chuckles, sometimes he forgets that this was a kingdom for him and Ardyn. He smiles leaning back on the saddle “I’m the queen, my husband is the king. We rule a kingdom, kinda like a fairy-tale don’t you think Nomura?” The bird tilts its head with a kweh, “I’m rambling let’s go back to the keep.” Nomura flaps its wing breaking into a sprint, ‘WHOA BUDDY!” He chuckles. He sees Ardyn on Etro, gently Prompto pulls the reins stopping his chocobo.

Ardyn notices and rides up, “Out for a ride?”

Prompto nods, “Nomura wanted to run around.”

Etro flaps her wings bucking a bit, “As you can see the same is for Etro.”

“How’s the spell holding up?”

“Just a few more checks and I’ll be done, still holding strong.”

Prompto smiles “Good, want me to come with?”

“No, how about you go and ‘set the mood’ I could really use it,” Ardyn comes closer giving Prompto a kiss.

“Of course, you have seemed stress since you got back this morning,” he snaps the reins and Nomura takes off running.

Ardyn sighs, was it that obvious? Noct was back, he wanted to fulfill the prophecy despite the fact the sun was back. He wouldn’t let that happen, he clenches the reins his knuckles turning white, watching the white chocobo fade from view. Ardyn gently pets Etro, she purred rubbing her neck into it, “Good girl..” Ardyn fixed the spell heading before hurrying back, he left Etro in the fancy stable they had for the two chocobos before hurrying to the upper levels.

Ardyn checked the throne room first, he wasn’t there so next was the master bedroom. Prompto laid on the bed dressed only in his underwear and stockings, he smiled sitting up running over to Ardyn hugging him tightly. Ardyn chuckles scooping him up, “Well this is indeed a mood setter.” 

Prompto chuckles as Ardyn lays him on the bed, “I have a lot of free time to learn these things.”

Ardyn pokes his nose, “I should find a way to fix that.” 

Prompto laughs pulling him close, “For now let’s do this~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, art ect blackestfang.tumblr.com


	5. A lead

The next day Noct was looking over the notes Ardyn had left behind a frown on his face, a maid walked in placing a cup of coffee beside him. He thanks her as she bows and leave, lifting the cup to his lips he takes a sip, recoiling at the bitter taste but he needed to stay awake. A knock at the door and Ignis walks in tapping Noct’s shoulder.

“You’re drinking coffee?”

“Gotta stay awake, anyway news from the scouts?”

“No, but I’m here to talk about the festival.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that” Noct rubs the back of his head.

Ignis sighs “Same as usual, good to see.”

Leaning back in his chair Noct looks at all the notes, “I just don’t get it specs, I can’t figure anything out with all this junk.”

“I know you do not wish to hear it but perhaps he truly has changed. Perhaps it’s best to leave him be and live our lives.”

Noct stands slamming his hands on the desk, “HE HASN’T! HE NEVER WILL!”

“Please calm yourself.”

Noct sits back down with a frustrated sigh, he lifts the coffee to his lips again taking a drink, “We have no proof, and let’s pretend the sunrise is some how tied to him. What does Ardyn gain?”

“I’m unsure of that myself, I do agree on the fact that if he did raise the sun it would not be from the kindness of his heart.” Ignis runs his hand over one of the stone slabs feeling the letters and marks Ardyn made on them, “Wait for the scouts to return and go from there.”

Noctis chuckles resting his head on his hands, “I hate it when you’re right. What would I do without ya specs?”

“Be a hopeless mess but that’s beside the point,” Ignis chuckles. His face turns serious “There is one more thing though, and it is about Ardyn. A few months before the sun rose, he was at Wiz’s.”

“IS HE-”

“Wiz is fine, but it’s his purpose there that worries me. He stole a single white chocobo. Wiz even said he wanted the chocobo to be a white one.”

Noct scratches his beard, “A white chocobo…”

Gladio walks in, “What’s going on?”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me about this earlier?”

“Wait this?” Gladio looks at Ignis, “You talking about that whole chocobo thing?”

“Stands to reason he needed the bird for something.”

“So Ignis how long do chocobos live for? If we can find white feathers it can a huge hint on where he is.”

“Hmmm we can call Wiz ask him.”

Noct nods, “Gladio,get me a phone and call up Wiz.” Gladio nods and hurrying to do so, after the conversation they learned chocobos usually live for about thirty years. “Alright so the bird should still be young enough to ride if it’s alive, instruct the scouts to hunt for white chocobo feathers, record where they find it.”

“Alright so we have some kind of clue, now what?” Gladio asks crossing his arms.

“We got a festival to plan” Noct grins.

\---

“Arrrrdyyyyyn,” Prompto whines, the two sat on the throne, well Ardyn did, Prompt was sprawled on his lap, feet dangling off the side of the throne his head on Ardyn’s chest.

“What?”

“I’m bored.”

“We can take Nomura and Etro out.”

Prompto sits up a bit using Ardyn to heft himself up, “Actually umm, I was wondering something.”

“That is?”

“Do you think umm...we could go out somewhere?”

Ardyn tilts his head a bit, “You want to leave Gralea?”

Prompto raises his hands shaking them with a nervous laugh, “Just for a bit! I love it here with you but I kinda wanna have a day that’s more like before everything went down.”

“Fine,” Ardyn sighs leaning back more, “In a few days we will go to Insomnia, you might even be able to see your friends while we’re town.”

“Really!?” Prompto asks super excited.

“I heard their having a festival soon so it’s perfect for us to go in have fun for a bit and come back. And as a bonus we can see if we can find you a wedding dress.” Prompto wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck hugging tightly with a big smile “I spoil you.”

Prompto kisses his cheek, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com updates art and all that


	6. Festival

The day of the festival had come, Ardyn stood with Prompto hidden in an alleyway in Insomnia, “Now then, before we can go out we must disguise ourselves.” He snaps taking the form of Mat, “You will call me Mat while we’re here.” He snaps again, Prompto’s hair turns brown and a bit longer, his eyes stayed the same, his outfit was a nice black blouse, white skirt, gloves and boots, “Your measurements are the same so we can get your dress ready while here.”

Prompto looked himself over, “Yeah I can work with this.” His voice was also slightly higher he touches his throat, “Oh, my voice.”

“Gotta hide you the best we can.”

Prompto nods, “Alright call me Sarah then.”

“Alright ‘Sarah’ our first stop is to quickly check for a tailor to do your dress.” Ardyn nods and they head out from their hiding spot, music filled the air as well as chatter and laughter. Confetti fluttered in the wind, Prompto grabs Ardyn’s hand as they walked down the street, they both chuckle until they found a dress tailor heading inside.

“WELCOME!” a man says walking in, “To celebrate today we are having a special sell on all suits and dresses!”

“Perfect, we are looking to get one made,” Ardyn grins.

“Suit or dress?”

“A wedding dress.”

The man looked the two over, “Aw planning to wed are you?”

“Well actually we already are but our marriage was during the darkness so it wasn’t very special. So we are gonna celebrate with a take two,” Prompto explains.

The man nods, “Understood, come this way miss and I’ll get your measurements.” They follow him going through the motions as he measures Prompto writing down all the details, “Now how would you like it to look?”

“Well I think it should have a bit of a poof hug my torso a bit, long sleeves but showing my shoulders a bit. Maybe some red ribbons worked in, course the dress is white.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Put a lot of thought into this?”

Prompto shrugs, “Yeah but it’s a big day.”

“True, anyway how long will the dress be?” The tailor asked.

“I think to my ankles.”

The tailor nods writing it all down, “How about something like this?” He quickly sketches up the request showing it.

“It’s perfect,” Prompto smiles.

“Now the material, for this request I recommend a Satin fabric as it will hold the form better, but I can also get it more flowing with a little less form but also a lot brighter is a Charmeuse fabric.”

“I think we’ll go Charmeuse.”

He writes it down, “Give me a moment and I’ll tell you how much it’ll cost to make this.” He gets a calculator out and begins to type mumbling the figures under his breath, “Alright after the sell's discount it’s gonna run you 1,203,586 gil.”

“That’s a lot even with sell..”

Ardyn reaches for his wallet taking out a giant lump sum of money, “Here.”

The tailor takes it counting it all, “Yep, all here, your dress will be ready in about a week.”

“Perfect!” the two grab their stuff and leave heading off to enjoy the festival, Prompto had a big smile on his face.

“Happy with it?”

He nods, “Yeah funny I never thought I would be excited to wear a wedding dress.”

“My effect on you,” Ardyn shrugs.

“Where did you get that money by the way?”

“It was all over Gralea, no one but us lives there so I took it.”

Prompto stretches resting his hands on his head, “Fair point, anyway lets play some games!”

“Like what?” Prompto points to a stall with moving targets, people shooting pop guns trying to hit the targets prizes were different sizes of chocobo plushies, “It’s because of the chocobo prizes isn’t it?”

“That and I know I can win.”

Walking the vendor waves, “Win a chocobo plush for the lovely lady? Ten gil to pay, ten shots, slow targets are worth one point, medium are worth five and fast are worth ten. Score at least 20 to get the biggest plush.

Ardyn sets the gil down and Prompto takes the gun, “I got this.”

The vendor chuckles, “Oh the lady taking it for a spin?” Prompto holds the gun out taking aim, eyes watching the movement of the faster targets. He chuckles firing his first shot, one faster target down, another, and another. Firing rapid fire Ardyn chuckled as the vendor watched in shock as Prompto knocked over the targets until the gun clicked.

He slammed the gun down with a smirk, “Never miss.”

“Well we have a winner!” He turns taking down one of the larger chocobo toys, it wasn’t massive but big enough to require two hands to hold comfortably. Prompto hugs the toy chuckling, a slight blush on Ardyn’s face, “You got yourself one hell of a girl.”

“I do, now,” He sets ten gil down, “My turn.” Taking a different gun Ardyn aims and fires, miss, hit, hit, miss, click. He sighs only managing to score ten points getting a much smaller toy held in one hand. “Guns were never my best weapon.” The two walk away, Ardyn storing their prizes in the aether, “I prefer crossbows.”

“A for effort,” Prompto shrugs. “Oh by the way, what is this whole festival for?”

Ardyn sighs, “Well, to be truthful it’s because Noctis is back.”

“He’s back!? IS, that why you left that day?”

“I felt his presence, I wanted to check on him.”

Prompto sighs “But he can live?”

“Yes, thanks to your help.”

“It was mostly you I just gave more room.”

Ardyn hugged him, “You also changed my mind, made me like immortality.”

Prompto hugs back, “Glad I could be there for you.”

Ardyn scoops Prompto up, “Now then! Let’s get some ice cream!”

Prompto laughs, “Put me down!” Ardyn ignores him walking off.

\----

Noct was also having a bit of fun, he met with Gladio’s wife, a charming woman indeed. She hung to Gladio’s arm as they all talked walking through the street. People around them took pictures amazed to see the King and his two trusted KingsGlaive members, stories of their adventure were very popular especially with children so kids seeing the three was awe-inspiring. 

“Surprise people are already talking about me like I’m a fairytale” Noctis chuckles.

“Of course, you went through a lot,” Ignis says with a smile.

The King chuckles, “We all did, Prompto would be so excited if he was here.”

“Yeah, kid would be bragging and definitely the best with kids wanting to hear stories.”

His wife sighs, “Wish I could have gotten to meet him.”

“The two of you together would be hell for us all,” Gladio shutters in fear his wife giggling.

“Kinda jealous of you Gladio, your wife is amazing.”

She bushes, “Thank you your majesty.”

“I just got lucky,” he tried not to bring up Luna, today was suppose to be happy.

Noct’s stomach growls, “I’m starved.”

“Plenty of vendors to get a nice snack from,” Gladio says looking around.

“True,” he looks over all of them eye catching a vendor selling fries, Noct wasted no time going over.

The vendor gasped, ‘Y..Your majesty hello sir.”

“I’ll take a large fry order.”

The vendor nods, ‘Y..yes sir.” He fumbles around making a thing of fresh fries handing it over, “On the house your highness.”

Noct took out some gil putting it down, “I insist I pay.” He takes the fries, “Have a nice day.” He and the others walk off as he starts eating his fries.

“I’m impressed Noct, that was very mature of you, maybe you have actually grown up,” Gladio teases avoiding a playful punch.

Ignis laughs as well, “OH whoa, specs is laughing.”

“Implying I don’t have a sense of humor?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” They all laugh at that response, time goes by the group all having fun like they used too when Noct stops suddenly, a chill going down his spin. “Ardyn…”

“What?” Gladio and Ignis ask in unison.

“He’s close, Ardyn is somewhere near by!”

Gladio bites his lip, ‘In a crowded place like this fighting would be too dangerous.”

“Any idea where he is Noct?” 

Noct looked around, “He’s close, getting closer.” Ignis and Gladio get ready for anything as Noct looks around hands shaking. He sees Ardyn and shouts, “THERE!”

Gladio looks, “Isn’t that Mat?”

Noct runs up summoning his engine blade, “Everyone run!” People gasp backing away in shock as Noct rushes at Ardyn swinging. Ardyn pushed the girl he was with behind him summoning his own blade blocking the attack, “I knew you hadn’t changed!”

Ardyn frowns, “Now Noct I’m just here having fun like everyone else, you attacked me.”

Noct backs up aiming his blade, “Get your hands off that woman!” He notices the smile on the woman’s face as she looked at him.

Ardyn sighs dismissing his blade, “Guess the fun is over.” 

The girl wraps her arms around him, “It’s okay, this was nice.” She looks at Noct, Ignis and Gladio her smile slightly sad, “I saw something I wanted..”

He nods wrapping one arm around her, “Let’s go home.” He snaps both of them vanishing.

Noct dismisses his weapon, “Ignis! Gladio!”

They nod, “Yes.” Now they had to hurry to find Ardyn, he had some poor woman captive and hey had to save her.

\---

Prompto sighs as his body and voice return to normal, Ardyn also reverts, “Sorry things got cut short.”

Prompto shook his head, “No, it was fun plus I got to see everyone!”

Ardyn hugs him, “Sorry I caused a scene.”

“You didn’t Noct is always like that.”

“I can tell.”

Prompto stands on his toes giving his husband a kiss, “Thank you for today.”

Ardyn pulls him close kissing him back “You’re most welcome my precious queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't describe Gladio's wife since there's a chance we might meet who it is in his dlc coming up and she isn't important to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> updates, art and more at blackestfang.tumblr.com


	7. Garlea

A few days passed since the incident at the festival, Noct had ordered everyone who interacted with Ardyn to come to him and report what he did. According to the reports no one thought anything of him, he played at the shooting range, bought ice cream, replaced a kid’s balloon after it flew off, and did normal things. According to reports the woman he took was with him she was apparently very happy, clinging to his arm, holding his hand, kissing, normal couple stuff, was it possible she didn’t know who he was? If she didn’t she most likely did now and was in grave danger, Noct clenched his fists, he wasn’t about to let another innocent person die.

Gladio enters the room followed by a man, “Your majesty!”

“What is it Gladio?”

“This man apparently spoke with Ardyn in his shop, he placed an order there.”

Noct sits up a bit from the throne, “He did?”

The man nods, “I own a tailoring shop, on the day of the festival I was having a special sell in your honor. He came in with a woman and the two placed an order for a custom wedding dress.”

“Wedding dress?”

“Yes, I brought receipt with me.”

“Gladio bring it here,” Noct orders. Gladio takes it bringing it over to him, reading it over he frowns, “Marriage uh? Tell me is the dress finished?”

“Not yet your highness, that’s why I was so late, I had to work getting the flow of the dress proper before I can put the ribbons on.”

“Don’t finish it, the man who placed that order is the reason we had that darkness for several years, the reason for everything that happened.”

The man flinches, “I had no idea, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, he was hiding, why I don’t know yet nor do I know his intentions. You may leave, thank you for the information.” The man bows and leaves, “I don’t get it Gladio, a wedding dress? Actually acting like normal citizen during the festival, I don’t get what he’s planning.” Noct sighs slouching as he sat, “Did you ever find information on that woman?”

“No,” Gladio answers, “Also you shouldn’t slouch on the throne.”

Noct chuckles sitting up, “I know, but no records at all?”

“We looked over all the records we could no face matches.”

Ignis walks in, “You majesty! Scouts have sent word!”

Noct quickly stands jumping down from the throne over to Ignis, “What do they say?”

“Over Lucis nothing was found, however the scouts that went over seas did find something. Around Gralea the daemon hordes are vast during the night, trying to enter the city at all will result in being turned around pushed away from it.”

“So then he is in Gralea,” Noct crosses his arms.

“Would stand to reason, are we going?”

“Of course, we leave tomorrow morning, the three of us.”

Gladio walks up, “Who's gonna handle the kingdom while we’re out?”

“I will take care of that, for now you two go get ready,” Noct says. The two bow and leave, Noct sighs going to his room sitting at a desk he begins to write. The next morning the three head out for Gralea.

\--

“Several days?!” Prompto asks in shock.

“With the whole festival thing getting things ready for our re-do is going to have to be done carefully,” Ardyn explains making sure he had everything he needed, “I’ll be back as soon as I can but I can’t teleport around so I’ll have to go around by chocobo.”

“You’re taking Etro with you?”

“Yes, I’ll use my magic on her to make her look like a standard yellow.”

Prompto sighs pouting, “We could just do the re-do..”

Ardyn lifts his chin up giving him a kiss, “Nonsense, my queen wants his re-do and he shall have it.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful.”

Ardyn laughs, “You know who you’re talking too right?”

“That’s why I said it,” going to the stalls Ardyn puts Etro’s reins on, “But seriously though Ardyn, I know that you’ve changed but others don’t, I’m worried.”

“I’ll be fine I promise, same with Etro,” Etro gave a confident kwek flapping her wings, “See?” Prompto just looks down, “Relax, I’ll go as fast as I can.” And with that Ardyn and Etro vanished.

\---

Several days go by, Noct and the group was had arrived at Gralea, looking over the abandoned city nothing seemed out of normal. Gladio took several steps, the city seems to ripple and Gadio walks back to the group, the scouts were right it seemed.

“So how do we get in?” Gladio asks.

Noct holds out his left hand aiming the Ring of Lucii at it, “I got this.” Magic sparks from the ring to the barrier, magic burns travelling up Noct’s arm as he drains the shield until it vanishes.

Gladio walks forward, “You did it.”

Noct sighs hand shaking a bit, “Good, now let’s hurry.” Going through the empty city the group was silent but also on guard, Ardyn could be anywhere. Ignis stops suddenly looking around, “What’s wrong specs?”

“Shh, listen.” They stand in silence when they hear a kweh, “It’s close.”

“A chocobo? The white one you think?”

They hear a chuckle, “Easy boy.”

“What was that?”

“Someone’s here..”

“The woman?”They follow Ignis going towards the noise. They hide seeing a white chocobo nuzzling someone, they chuckle as the bird keeps nuzzling against them, it wasn’t Ardyn, build was too small, also the fact the person was wearing a black dress to their knees.

Noct came out of hiding, “Miss, we’re here to rescue you.” The person freezes, the chocobo looks at the group flapping it’s wings. The person turned around and the group went pale at what they were seeing, “P..Prompto?”

“Oh, this is awkward...hey guys..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update, art et blackestfang.tumblr.com


	8. Rescue

“Wait,” Noct says summoning his engine blade, ‘How do we know you’re Prompto? Prompto is dead!”

“Whoa! Put the sword away bud!” Prompto backs up, “If I was a fake why would I be in a dress?”

“Prompto is here? And in a dress?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah, but Prompto, we all thought you were dead! And why the fuck are you in a dress!?”

“One question at a time Gladdy-,” the chocobo bucks and Prompto quickly turns, “Calm down Nomura, it’s okay.” The bird lowers it’s head as Prompto pets, “Yeah that’s a good boy.”

Noct runs up hugging him crying, “You’re alive, thank the Six..”

Prompto hugs back, “It’s good to see you too.”

Noct pulls back, “What’s going on though? Why are you IN dr- wait, the wedding dress order, that woman. It was you wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, you caught on pretty fast,” Prompto pets Nomura as he spoke, “Anyway you guys should probably go home.”

“What’s going on? What happened to you?” Gladio asks trying to get close but the chocobo pecks at him.

“Well it’s a really long story, but I didn’t die, obviously, but how do I begin? Hmm,” Prompto crossed his arms saying his head side to side, ‘Well as bad as it sounds it technically started with Ardyn faking my death and kidnapping me.”

Noct clenches his fists, “Ardyn, of course he had something to do with that, I KNEW IT.” He sighs, “You’re alive at least.”

Gladio chuckles, “You look good in drag.”

“Anyway, things are different now, Ardyn is a good guy now!”

Noct put his hand on Prompto’s forehead, “Hmmm, no fever.”

“Some sort of mind control?” Gladio asks.

“Or Stockholm Syndrome,” Ignis adds.

Prompto backs up, “What no, it’s nothing like that. Ardyn has changed, He’s decided that the Six be damn, he’ll live his eternal life happy.”

Noct sighs, “He’s got it bad guys.”

“It’s the truth! He just wants to live with me and our chocobos!”

Ignis adjusts his sunglasses, “Perhaps we should get Prompto back to Insomnia, cure him of whatever Ardyn has done.”

“GUYS! Please just listen! Ardyn is out right now but he’ll be back soon and we can talk this out!” Prompto backs up, “Please guys trust me.”

Gladio walks up but Nomura attacks pecking at him bucking, “GAH! Crazy bird!” Prompto quickly gets on Nomura, he didn’t want to do this but he had to run from his friends. Smacking the reins he runs holding onto his bird as he gallops away, he shuts his eyes, running from his friends, something he thought he would never do.

Noct gives chase, “PROMPTO WAIT!”

Prompto looks back, “Noct please! Just go!”

The King summons his engine blade doing warp strikes to try and keep up. Prompto smacks the reins again biting his lip, “PROMPTO COME BACK HERE!” Prompto ignores and keeps running, Noct pants unable to keep warping, “Fucking hell..”

Prompto makes his way for the keep, if he could get inside he could shelter himself in until Ardyn gets back. He clenches the reins until his knuckles turn white, he wouldn’t let anyone die, he would make sure nothing bad happens to anyone ever again. Prompto looks back to see if Noct was still following him, he didn’t see Gladio get in front of him swinging his giant sword scaring Nomura. He bucks wildly and Prompto falls off bonking his head on the ground, “OW!” He sits up rubbing his head to see Gladio trying to get the chocobo to leave as it attacks him, “DON’T HURT HIM!” Nomura turns and Gladio smacks the bird with the side of his sword knocking the bird out, Prompto’s eyes go wide, “NOOO! NOMURA!”

Ignis walks up offering a hand to help Prompto up, “Come on.”

Gladio walks over, “We just wanna help, Ardyn’s controlling you.”

Tears rolled down Prompto’s face looking at his injured chocobo, “You hurt Nomura…” He summons a gun to his hand aiming it at Gladio, “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!”

Gladio raises his hands backing up, “Put the gun away Prompto, I’m your friend..”

His hands shake as he keeps the gun on him, “You won’t listen to me...If you just listened...This wouldn't have happened..”

Noct catches up seeing Prompto aiming the gun, “PROM STOP IT!”

Prompto jerks his head towards him, “Noct, please li-” Before he could finish Ignis took the opportunity to smack Prompto on the back of his neck to knock him out, Prompto falls over out like a light.

Ignis sighs, “It’s for the best until we get him home.”

Gladio scoops Prompto up in his arms, “I’m so glad he’s alive...I..I feel such a weight off my shoulders..”

Noct looks at the chocobo, “Did you have to beat it?”

“I didn’t kill it, just stunned it, we should leave before it gets up.”

Noct gently touches Prompto’s face, “Sorry for the rough treatment.” The three walk carrying their friend trying to hurry so they could get Prompto to safety. As they traveled they found it best to just keep Prompto sedated until they got back to the Citadel where he was given clean male clothing and tucked into a bedroom until he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art, update blah blackestfang.tumblr.com


	9. trying to help

Prompto woke up slowly, the light filling the room hurting his eyes and head. Course his head was already throbbing, it felt like someone threw a baby Garula at his head. Prompto sat up slowly cradling his head in his hands with a painful groan, he shuts his eyes tight and rubs them a bit.Forcing his head up he looks around, this wasn’t his and Ardyn’s room, it’s too bright, the chocobo plushes weren’t anywhere, the bed was too clean. He forces his legs off the side of the bed holding his head still when he notices he’s wearing male pajamas instead of just his underwear like he normally does. A painful moan leaves his lips as Prompto puts his head between his legs trying to remember what happened but thinking at all just made his headache worse, a knock at the door makes things worse and Prompto covers his ears groaning.

A familiar male voice rings in his ears, “Oh, you’re up? Noct will be glad.”

Prompto looked up seeing a face he hadn’t in a long time, “Cor?” Cor the immortal wasn’t really holding his title well, grey hair and some balding starting up, “What?uuuug fuck my head..”

He walks in getting on his knees, be it with some effort, looking over Prompto, “No injuries and you seem to be alright.” He holds up three finger, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Wha? Three, but-”

“Good, I’ll get the others,” Cor cuts off as he hurries out. Prompto is left sitting there trying to remember what happened when it hits him, quickly standing only to fall over holding his head.

“No, no this is bad..This is really bad..” If he wasn’t in Gralea when Ardyn got back he feared the worse, wouldn’t help that Nomura was hurt. Prompto frowns, “Nomura…” He felt partly guilty for the poor chocobo getting hurt.

“Prompto!” Prompto looks up to see Noct in front of the group, Ignis, Gladio, Cor, and Iris were all there. Noct is the first one in helping Prompto up, “Are you okay?!”

“Noct, we have to go back to Gralea NOW” Prompto says in a panic.

“We’ll go back later, right now we need to fix whatever that bastard did to you.”  
“Noct please you don-”

“Enough Prompto, I do understand. He’s got you under some powerful control but you’re home, you’re safe.”

“No Noct, it’s not like that.”

Ignis sighs, “It’s going to take awhile to heal him it seems.” Prompto sighs, no one was listening to him, his hands begin to shake.

Noct takes his hands trying to stop the shaking, “Come on you must be starved.”

Prompto yanks his hands away, “I’m begging you Noct, listen to me.”

Iris frowns, “Gladdy? What happened to him? He’s..different.”

“I don’t know what happened, but he’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be fine but if we don’t get back to Gralea then I don’t know what he’ll do!”

“Prom, he can’t do anything if you aren’t there,” Noct smiles, “Now come on I’ll get you a nice meal and your Glaive uniform. Maybe then you’ll be able to recover.” Prompto sighs, in one ear out the other it seemed. He simply followed the others as Ignis cooks up a meal, all of them talking to him filling him in, asking if he’s okay. Prompto stared at his food biting his lips, he wasn’t hungry, his mind was racing, his friends meant well he knows they do his hands begin to shake.

“Prompto, you should eat,” Iris says.

“Not hungry..”

“Come now Prompto, surely Ardyn hasn’t been feeding you well.”

He bites his lip, “He’s a good cook, but-”

“He cooks?” Ignis questions.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point. He’s actually very nice now! He-”

Noct cuts him off, “Prompto enough I don’t want to be rude but he hasn’t changed. It’ll take awhile but we’ll undo the damage he’s done.”

“There’s no damage!” Prompto protests as he stands, hands slamming on the table.

Noct gets up, “I didn’t want to do this, but until we fix this I’m going to have to take my power away from you.” He touches Prompto’s chest and there is a slight burning sensation.

Prompto looks at his best friend, “What? Why?!”

“We don’t know how bad Ardyn’s hold on you is. You pulled a gun on Gladio it’s for the best for now.”

“HE HURT NOMURA!” Prompto screams blood rushing to his face in anger.

“Nomura? You named it?”

“Of course I did! Me, Ardyn, Nomura and Etro all live happy together!”

Noct sighs, “Worse than I thought..” Prompto hangs his head with a sigh, Noct pats his back, “Come on, let’s get your uniform.”

\----

Ardyn returned with a smile, he placed all he had picked up in storage. Etro flaps her wings shaking her body relaxing,he gently pets her. Ardyn heads to the throne room seeing Prompto wasn’t there, he checks their room not there either? He and Etro go down to the stables where Nomura laid in his stall trembling.

“Nomura?!” Ardyn walks up checking on the white chocobo, he was hurt, a large welt on his neck. He gently touches it only to have Nomura let out a painful kweh he frowns healing the injury slowly, “Nomura what happened?” The chocobo slowly stood and started to walk, Ardyn followed it, Nomura eventually stopped looking around.

Ardyn looks around as well, shutting his eyes he focuses for any changes in the city. “The barrier is down?” He growls his more daemon form taking form, only one person could take the barrier down, “Take my crown, take my legend, erase me from history. And now your line takes my precious queen.” Etro and Nomura shiver a bit as energy pulses through the air, their animal instincts screaming to run yet they stood with Ardyn. He turns looking at the two chocobos black slime dripping to the ground from his face, “Come, I have work to do, don’t worry. He will come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blacketfang.tumblr.com


	10. plans

Two days go by, Prompto laid in the room Noct was letting him use, he kept trying to talk to the others and tell the what’s going on but it all ends the same way. This caused Noct and the others to worry more, Ardyn changed and loved him? Obviously a lie, controlling, something more, they told themselves, but how would they cure this? Noct, Gladio, and Ignis were in Noct’s study thinking things over bouncing ideas around each with their own theory on what’s wrong with him. Ignis suspected extreme Stockholm Syndrome, Gladio thought it was hypnotism, and Noct thought it was brainwashing no matter who was right there had to be a solution.

“If it was hypnotism don’t you think it would have worn off by now?” Ignis asks.

“You can’t see his eyes though, they’re more purple now.”

“But like I’ve been saying that could be from brainwashing.”

“If it was brainwashing don’t you think he would make Prompto forget who we are?”

“He could have also done that with hypnotism.”

“You two do know they are technically the same thing right? The only difference being time span.”

“Yeah, so Gladio is wrong because the time span would be over!”

Ignis sighs, “It’s not a question of who is right, it’s a question of curing.”

Noct leans back, “He keeps insisting Ardyn is a good guy that he cares about him.” He clenches his fists, “Like that guy could actually love.”

Ignis snaps, “That’s it….and no don’t make that joke.”

Noct chuckles thinking back to how often Ignis had said ‘I’ve come up with a new recipe’ on their adventure and how they teased him for it afterwards, “Alright then what is it?”

“Love seems to be the main thing Ardyn is using on Prompto correct?” The two nod, “Perhaps we can use romance to undo what he’s done. It could work for all the ideas of what Ardyn had done to him.”

Gladio smirked, “Not a bad idea Iggy.”

Ignis smirks, “Course, but the question now is who? Cindy is gone, Aranea is umm..spoken for.”

Noct sit up, “Spoken for?”

“I think they finally hit it off,” Gladio chuckles leaning a bit to Noct who nods in agreement.

Ignis adjusts his glasses trying to hide his slight blush, “Personal business aside, we need someone to try and help him.” They sit in silence thinking ideas over, when the silence is broken after ten minutes.

“I’ll do it.” Gladio and Ignis look at Noct shocked, “Prompto and I have known each other for years, if we can form a relationship perhaps we can free him.” He looks down at the Ring of Lucii, “I could also most likely use it, help but my mind at ease.”

“What of the royal bloodline though?!” Gladio asks.

“I can get a surrogate to carry my child, but my main focus is getting Prompto out of his trance.”

“So how are you going to do this exactly?”

Noct sighs, “That I don’t know but I will figure something out.”

“Perhaps simply talking to him is the best way to get things started.”

“You know he’s just going to keep insisting Ardyn isn’t the bad guy.”

“Even so it’s the best place to start.”

Noct stands up, “Alright, I’m going now.” He walks down the halls in a hurry to Prompto’s room walking in, “We need to talk.”

“You’re damn right we do!”

Noct sits on the bed next to Prompto, “The guys and I have been talking about what you’ve been saying.”

Prompto’s face lights up, “Finally! When do we leave for Gralea?”

“We aren’t going anywhere, what I’ve decided to do is try using his technique against him.” Prompto gave him a confused look, “I’m to blame for this happening to you so I’m gonna fix it. You’re my best friend and I will make sure you’re safe.”

“What even are you planning?!”

Noct sighs, “You keep saying that you’re his ‘queen’ right?”

“Yes, so? I know I’m a guy but it’s kinda charming what we’ve done,” Prompto rubs the back of his head blushing a bit, “Sweeping me off my feet holding me close. It’s so nice..”He smiles thinking of how much Ardyn changed.

“You aren’t a queen and he isn’t charming, but that’s beside my point.”

“Then stop beating around the bush and get to the point!” Prompto snaps tired of Noct not listening to him.

Noct suddenly grabs his face planting a kiss, Prompto’s eyes go wide unable to move at the sudden action. Noct pulls back, a bit shocked at himself he just did that, “You will be my king, rule by my side.”

“Y..Y..You’re serious?!” This was just like what happened with Ardyn, he smiles thinking back to how crazy things were, he shouldn’t have smiled.

“It’s working! You do want to join me!” Noct hugs Prompto. 

Prompto turns pale, “No! No, I mean..You’re my best friend but.”

Noct sighs letting go, “A small break through, don’t worry, you’ll be free soon.” He gets up leaving, if he had to be honest the kiss was nice. However marrying Prompto would have an added bonus for him, when he dies to defeat Ardyn once and for all the kingdom would still have a king.

\---

Lowing growling came from below the floor at the lab in Keep, Ardyn glared down at the floor before checking the test tubes. Ardyn walked through the lab, he bites his lip looking at the wedding ring on his finger, he’ll make sure Insomnia is leveled this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	11. Just listen

Prompto paced back and forth trying to think of what to do, Noct wanted him to be his king? Something wasn’t right about this and if Ardyn was to find out everything he’s done to try and stop their deaths will be for nothing, what also distracted him was how similar this was to how it was with Ardyn. The thought caused Prompto to chuckle but slaps his cheeks tell himself to focus, crossing his arms he sits tapping his foot rapidly, he sits praying that Ardyn won’t do anything drastic. 

Noct walks in, “Prom, about the other day.”

“Noct you have to listen..”

“I know what you’re going to say and no he hasn’t.” He walks up taking Prompto’s hands, “This whole relationship thing is for the best. For both of us.”

“How do Noct? Since you won’t listen to me might as well tell me your side while calling mine a lie.”

Noct frowns, this wasn’t like the Prompto he knew, was the damage worse than he thought? “He’s got a strong hold on you, a healthy relationship can possibly free you of what he’s done. For me if something happens to me the kingdom will still have someone to rule it.”

“You mean when.”

“What?”

Prompto pulls his hands free, “I know the truth.”

“What truth?”

“Many sacrificed all for the King, so must the King sacrifice himself for all,” Noct flinches hearing those words. “That’s what that bastard of a ‘God’ told you right? Do Ignis and Gladio know this?”

Noct bites his lip, how did Prompto know this? “Ardyn is lying to you. I’ll be fine.”  
“You’re the one lying.”

Noct sighs and pulls Prompto close into a hug, “Prom, I’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

Prompto shoves himself free of Noct, “NO! You aren’t listening and you’re lying! Why are you acting like I’m the one with a problem?! You’re the one wanting to run headlong to death!” He points outside, “The sun is up! The accursed’s madness is calmed! You don’t have to die!”

“His madness isn’t calmed!” Noct snaps, “ We found you in drag and under his control! You were his prisoner! I don’t know how the sun rose but as long as Ardyn is alive the threat of darkness is still there!”

Prompto punches Noct across the face making him stumble back, “You aren’t denying it. You want to rush and die don’t you?”

“You think I want death?!” Noct retorts returning the punch, “I was horrified to learn I would die! But seeing as I have a chance to make sure the kingdom has a future I’m going to take it!”

“Is that your side? I would say my side but I know how you’ll respond.” Prompto looks out the window, “It’s funny really, here you are trying to quote on quote save me yet you're doing what Ardyn did when his intention was to break my will. Locking me in a select space, stripping me of my weapons, and saying I will be your in this case Prince’s Consort as the proper term is but you’re going to call it King as of what you want from me. I’m surprised you’ve let me get this far as I talk, is it because I know the truth?”

Noct clenches his fits, “Prompto please, just marry me and help me.”

“No.”

Before Prompto knew it he was on the floor with Noct on top of him face to face, “I’m trying to help you. I want to save at least one person important to me from him.”

Prompto sighs, “Noct I-mm..”

Noct cuts him off with a kiss, “We are getting married...that’s final.” He gets up and leaves Prompto on the floor.

Prompto chuckles sitting up, “You are scared of him yet you are slowly starting to act like how he was.” He gets up putting his hands in his pocket, he strolls to the window looking out, “Don’t worry Noct, I fixed the world I’ll fix you.”

\----

Ardyn grins as the ground shakes and loud roars bellow, “Loaded and ready to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	12. to sundown

“Noct, I got a bad feeling about this.”

Noct glances to his right where Gadio stood looking at him, “About what?”

“Prompto isn’t changing at all, if anything I think he’s gotten angrier with us. I tried talking to him the other day and he pelted me with pillows screaming about ‘Nomura’ whoever that is.”

Ignis speaks up, “I believe that is what he called that white chocobo.”

“Ardyn has also been planting lies into his head,” Noct sighs, just incase he tries to tell them about what he has to do, they didn’t need to know yet.

“He has mentioned some odd things now that you mention it.”

Gladio groans, “So he’s worse?”

Ignis crosses his arms, “I’ve been thinking, maybe we are in the wrong here?”

“What?!” Noct questions.

“I hear the distress and urgency in his voice, something more is up, perhaps Prompto is right.”

“Ignis you are right on a lot of things but not on this.”

Gladio sighs, “Maybe he is right Noct. Maybe we should just take him back to Gralea.”

The King stands, “Both of you are wrong, we have to fight Ardyn and end this!”His adviser and shield sigh and nod both of them still having a bad gut feeling. “We will leave for Gralea tomorrow and fight him then.”

“YOUR MAJESTY!” A guard runs in with a look of panic on his face.

“What is it?”  
The guard pants, “An Imperial Dreadnought is right outside the city!”

Ignis bits his lip tensing up, “The imperial army is no more though so..”

“Why the hell would he come in one?!” Gladio asks looking at Noct.

Noct starts walking, heading to Prompto’s room he slams the door open. Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden noise and turns to look at Noct, “Noct, liste-”

“Still think he’s changed?” Noct walks in pointing outside, “Well there’s an Imperial Dreadnought right outside and only one person that could be at the wheel.”

Prompto flinches looking out the window, “Oh no, oh shit, this is bad..”

“He hasn’t changed, he never will.”

“Noct it’s because you took me away! Me and the chocobos are all he has!”

“He took all I had so why should I care what he thinks he has! YOU. WERE. HIS. PRISONER.”

Prompto slaps him, “You really think that what the Six say is the only way don’t you? You think that it’s your set fate to do this?”

Noct held his cheek, “There is no other way, Ardyn is dangerous, he’s the accursed.”

“Then I’m dangerous too.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Prompto holds up his right wrist showing his barcode, “I’m an Magiteck trooper, that’s my fate right? So I’m also dangerous.”

“Prom, that’s not who you are, it doesn’t matter to me. You’re my friend..”

“And you don’t have to be a sacrifice..”

They both stand there silent the air tense, tempers high. The silence is only broken by Ardyn’s voice booming throughout the city, “Hello citizens of Insomnia! Allow me to introduce myself, you may know me best as Ardyn Izunia but that is not my true name, my name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Now allow me to regale you a tale of joy, loss, regaining humanity, and theft. Long before even your grandparent were around was me, the healer, the king of this kingdom, giving his all for the people just as the people gave his all for him.” Noct flinches at that line, “Yes the king gave his humanity so the people may be happy! How was I thanked? Branded a daemon and executed, erased from history tossed aside by the Gods. 2000 years of anger, 2000 years of getting revenge when one day a light shone. A light that made me want to change to hold that light as my own, my precious queen. Now imagine my shock to return home to see my beloved stolen away, taken by the same people who took my will for granted.” A sinister chuckle, “Now I am here to take him back. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Bring me back Prompto Lucis Caelum before the sun sets, or when the sun rises a leveled pile of rubble will be what’s left.”

Screams of panic erupt from the city, guards and maids running through the halls of the Citadel in equal panic. Noct’s face contorts to anger as Prompto’s pales, “Hear that Prompto? Changed? Changed my ass.”

“Noct he’s upset! Like he said he needs me!”

Gladio and Ignis run in, “Noct what do we do!?”

“You two take Prompto and escape the city, tell all the guards to help citizens escape as well.”

“What about you?” Ignis asks.

“I’m going to fight Ardyn.”

“Noct no!” Prompto protests grabbing his arm.

Noct yanks away, “How long till sundown?”

“An hour,” Gladio answers.

Noct walks out as Prompto yels being held back by Gladio, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO!”

He ignores going through the city he sees a motorbiker driving, he warps to him, ‘YOU!”

The biker flinches, “Your highness!?”

“I need your bike.”

“W..what for?!”

“Please, there’s no time.” The biker just nods as Noct gets on the bike taking off. He grips the handles, noticing his hands shaking slightly causing the bike to wobble but he keeps going, “It ends now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	13. Battle of Kings

Ardyn stood waiting at the gates of Insomnia, cars and people racing by screaming in fear of what may happen to them if they stay. A few foolish souls took swipes at him only to leave heavily hurt or not at all, the unlucky few lay twisting into daemons behind him, he promised Prompto he would never do this again but now was different. He focused on all the cars looking for if any had Prompto in them people trying to smuggle him out, he wouldn’t allow it. 

“ARDYN!” he turns his head to see Noct on a motorcycle rushing at him. Ardyn side steps dodging the attempt to ram him with the bike, Noct summons a sword throwing it warping off the bike as it kept going, Ardyn quickly blocks.

“My not a very Kingly entrance Noctis,” Ardyn teases pushing Noct back.

Noct holds his Engine Blade out ready, “It’s time to end this once and for all.”

“So dramatic, all I want is Prompto back.”

“He isn’t yours.”

Ardyn sighs, “Stubborn much?We’re married very happily, Prompto and Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

Noct readies an attack, “If Prompto is going to be Lucis Caelum it’s from me.”

Ardyn glared, “This is rather sudden.”

“It’s to undo your damage!”

“So before we start you hold no romantic feelings for my sunshine?”

Noct sighs, ‘No, I love him as a brother..but..” He’s interrupted by Ardyn warping in front of Noct kicking him in the gut. Noct pulls out a flask throwing a maxicast at Ardyn, Ardyn quickly throws his own the spells colliding in an explosion of magic pushing the two away. Noct holds out his hands summoning twin pistols firing round at Ardyn who phased dodging them. Ardyn summons the Bow of the Clever firing his own shots at Noct who also phased to dodge dismissing the guns in favor of his Zwill Crossblades hurling them at Ardyn following with a warp kicking Ardyn in the chest. He stumbles summoning his own sword swinging not one Noct recognized as he dodges the tip grazing his leg, he cursed throwing a maxcast point blank hitting them both in the spell. The two Kings stumble back burned and frozen at the same time Noct warps to a vantage point hanging off to catch his breath seeing Ardyn do the same to a different point.

Looking around the sun had set, “The sun is down and my precious Prompto is not back.”

“You aren’t getting him back either!”

“I am a man of my word,” Ardyn snaps and the Dreadnought opens releasing a very large daemon, with white skin and a giant red center. “Behold the magnum opus of the Imperial army! The Diamond weapon.”

Noct goes pale as he daemon moves towards the city, he remembers hearing that the last time the city fell it was used, he’s never seen it in person though. It roar walking into the city knocking over buildings as it moves through on its path, “Prompto kept saying you changed..”

“You forced my hand.” They both throw their blades warping into each other clashing as they fall back to the ground. They both jump back summoning the Sword of the Tall focusing as they charge energy before rushing blades clashing against each other creating a shock wave from the force of the hit. Noct circles his sword around letting go with one hand calling his Engine Blade thrusting it into Ardyn’s side. 

Ardyn backs away holding his side as it slowly healed, “You’ve improved.” Noct dismissed both calling forth the Circular Saw Plus charging with it, Ardyn backs away phase keeping an eye for an opening. Noct spins the saw cutting Ardyn’s chest but also showing his back, taking this he summons a dagger, the dagger he used on Luna and thrusted it into Noct.

Noct screams in pain stumbling away turning glaring at the dagger, “That’s…”

“Oh right, I used this on the Oracle didn’t I?”

Noct reaches for a potion snapping it in his hands letting it heal him but his back was still in immense pain, “Dammit..”

“Oh that’s right, you hurt your back as a child didn’t you? Or rather a daemon hurt your back.”

“ENOUGH!” Noct snaps calling his Father’s sword, “End you and then fix this all.”

Ardyn held the dagger out summoning a sword to his other hand, “You still trust the Gods, you really think they care about you or anyone else?”

“If they do or not I don’t care,” He calls his Engine Blade to his other hand, “You die, I die, the StarScourage gets erased. Peace.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Such a simple mind you have.”

Noct throws both swords warping, Ardyn crosses his sword and dagger being pushed back as he blocked the attack. Noct dismisses both only to summon them again thrusting them forward, Ardyn phases dodging to the left switching his dagger for a spell tossing it in Noct’s face the blizzara explodes. Noct backs away holding his face trying to warm his face, he barely has time to phase barely dodging the blade being thrusted at him.

“Son of a bitch,” Noct groans wiping ice off his eyelids.

“Where are your Gods now?! Not here! They never are, never will be. You’re a pawn like I was.”

Noct stomps summoning his Armiger blue weapons spinning around him as he floats up, “ENOUGH!”

Ardyn dismisses his weapons summoning his own Armiger red weapons spinning as he floats up a bit, “Agreed let’s get serious.” Noct held out his arm all his weapons shooting out flying after him, Ardyn flew up higher using his own to block the blue sparks of purple lights coming from the clash. Noct chased after pointing and waving his arms giving the commands for his weapons as did Ardyn both pushing against each other firing weapons off from their Armigers only to have them bounce off each other in a cycle. Noct gets above Ardyn sending all his weapons in, Ardyn blocks but Noct throws himself down into as well both falling the the ground the Armigers disappearing.

Noct rolls off Ardyn panting slowly getting to his feet blood dripping from his head, “Fuck…”

Ardyn gets up as well slowly, “My it’s been so long since I’ve had a real challenge.”

Noct summons his Father’s sword, “You’re getting tired.”

Ardyn calls forth his own sword, “I have to admit, didn’t think you would handle me.”

Noct stumbles walking forward swinging his blade, Ardyn dodges with a phase and flinches, “Out of Magic.”

Ardyn slashes cutting Noct’s chest,”So are you.”

Noct holds the sword in both hands, “No warping, no phasing. Skill only.”

Ardyn does the same, “Very well.” The two Kings clash swords, clanging and grunts is the only sound they make, despite the roars of Diamond Weapon, despite the terrified screams of people they clash. Both glaring into each other’s eyes, each strike being done as if it would finish the fight which it wouldn’t as the other blocked,back and forth they went.

Noct swings left, Ardyn goes for the block, quickly he turns cutting off Ardyn’s right arm. The Accursed backs up holding where his arm was, black smoke and blood came from it, “Got you.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Gonna take a bit to heal this wound.”

Noct pulls his arm back to trust the blade, “No, now you rest.” He trusts the blade.The sword pierced through flesh like butter, a new weight on the sword. Though the blade had pierced, it did have the weight of a body, the body wasn’t the one the attack was meant for.

The eyes of both Kings go wide and they scream, “PROMPTO!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates and more. Blackestfang.tumblr.com
> 
> oh also ouch..


	14. For what it's worth

Prompto’s legs tremble, Noct holding the blade that pierced through his stomach, blood dripping from the tip of the blade. Prompto pants gripping the sword coughing up blood Noct stands horrified, why? Why had Prompto jumped in the way? He lets go of the sword sending it back to nothing, without the sword holding him up Prompto falls back. Adyn moved quickly catching him laying him on his knees using his one arm to support his head.

Prompto grips his wound, “Ardyn….call them off..You promised you wouldn’t..nnn.”

“But they-”

“You promised..” Ardyn sighs and with a snap of his fingers Diamond Weapon vanishes. Prompto smiles, “Thanks…”

Noct falls to his knees, “Prompto!”

“I don’t want either of you to die..”

Ardyn’s arm regenerates and he presses it on the wound, “I’ll get you home, and treat this.”

“I’d like that,” Prompto smiles passing out.

Ardyn focuses black mist covering the wound, “Never again.”

“What are you doing?!”

“Healing him, fixing what you did.”

Noct flinches balling his hands into fists, “You’re evil. You are the accursed.”

“I am, can’t change that, wasn’t always though.” His grip on Prompto tightens,”He reminded me I was once the Healing King. That for me the best revenge would be to take the prophecy away from the Gods, live...live a happy life to spite them.”

Noct hangs his head, “My father, Luna, so many others all died because of you.”

“Yes, I can’t undo this, can’t undo anything more than what we already did.”

“Already did?”

“It was me who restored the light, I did what I did before, I took the daemons and darkness into myself. At first it was a hopeless effort but Prompto helped, he begged to help. He didn’t want you to die, that’s how it started.Agreeing to marrying me if I stopped your death, over time he came to admire that I stopped all my plans for him..”

Noct bit his lip, “I should have listened shouldn’t I? If i did this destruction, Prompto’s wound..”

“He’ll live, he’s not fully human so he can survive the wound.”

“Thank goodness.”

“NOCT!” He turns his head to see Gladio and Ignis running up both out of breath.

Gladio looks at Prompto in Ardyn’s arms, “Dammit!”

“We didn’t make it?” Ignis asks.

“It’s my fault,” Noct says getting up. “I was so stupid, he took my attack for him. He really does love him..”

Ignis adjusts his glasses, “Ardyn will he live?”

“Yes.”

Ignis walks over summoning a first aid kit, “Here, this should help.” Ardyn takes it crushing a Phoenix down in Prompto’s hand.

“The city is in ruin, Prompto ran after you after umm...kicking me. We chased after but he was pretty fast and we had to save some people from that daemon.”

“We can rebuild again,” Noct looks to Ardyn. “I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Do you really want to change? TO be with him?”

No hesitation, “Yes, I spent 2000 years alone. Only to finally have someone by my side again, and to make family, a husband, and our two feathery children.”

Noct sits next to him, “Promise me you’ll make sure he’s happy.”

Ardyn chuckles, “Am I getting approval?”

“He’s my best friend, if he wants to be with you...fine I can not forgive all your actions but I need to fix what I did. He begged and begged me to listen, and like a bad friend I didn’t.”

“We are going back to Gralea, perhaps rebuild.”

“Wha?”

“He is my beloved queen,” Prompto groans as his wound closes all the way. “And the royal family over there is gone, yes because of me but still.”

“So you want to take over control over there? You can’t go around calling yourself Lucis Caelum though would be an issue.”

“I’ll take back the name Izunia, or maybe I’ll take the Argentum name one step at a time.”

“Noct, are you sure about all this?” Gladio asks with a frown.

“No, not really, but it’s what Prompto wants.”

“Now answer me a question Noctis.”

Noct sighs, ‘What?”

“Will you continue the family line? Your fiance is dead, who will you rule with?”

“Cross that bridge when I get there, got a lot of your damage to fix.”

“Prompto and I will hide in Gralea for a few years before working then, fade..”

“No, this happened because you faded in the first place.” Noct starts chucking holding his head, “You know never thought I would be sitting with the accursed planning this stuff when I was in the Crystal.”

“Same to be honest, sitting and chatting with the Chosen King instead of fighting to the death.”

“We already fought to the death, I won though.”

Ardyn laughs getting up cradling Prompto, “I think I should take my leave.”

“Call when Prompto wakes up. I want to tell him I’m sorry.”

“Will do,” Ardyn grins and vanishes.

Noct lays back in the grass looking up at the stars with a tired sigh. There’s a slight breeze Gladio and Ignis sit at his sides, Gadio looking at him and Ignis facing up as well. “Am I dumb guys?”

“Dumb isn’t the word I would use, rash is more like it,” Ignis answers.

“So am I to understand we just let Ardyn have Prompto?”

“I’ll think of it the other way around. Let Prompto have him.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Noct just shrugs, “So what now?”

“I need a long nap,” Noct yawns stretching out on the grass.

Ignis and Gladio chuckle, “The city is in ruin again and your priority is a nap?” Noct was already fast asleep.

\---

Ardyn laid Prompto in their bed brushing hair out of his sleeping face, “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackestfang.tumblr.com


	15. Recovery

When Prompto finally woke up he turns his head seeing Ardyn messing with the chocobo plushes in the corner of the room. Prompto sits up with a groan, next thing he knew his face was buried in Ardyn’s chest, Prompto chuckles nuzzling into it.

“Sorry to worry you.”

“I have a message from Noctis he says he’s sorry.”

Prompto chuckles, “At least I got through to him.”

“More like he got through you.”

Prompto laughs, ‘Oh my fucking god..”

Ardyn kisses his forehead, “We will have to wait a little longer for our wedding re-do.”

“It’s fine, I’m home is Nomura okay?”

“He’s fine, more importantly how do you feel?” Prompto nods, “Good, this is twice you’ve almost died.”

“Oh yeah, the first winter, we had together. Shot in the chest,” he sighs.

“You had me worried..”

Prompto chuckles sitting up kissing him, “I’m home, I’m safe.”

Ardyn kisses him back, “Yeah…”

\---

Rebuilding had begun, progress was slow and mourning was being done for all those who lost their lives. Noct felt very guilty sitting in his study looking at the document in front of him, if only he listened. He sighs leaning back now things should be peaceful right? What was he going to do?

Ignis walks in with tea setting it down, “You should relax.”

“I feel guilty..”

“Don’t be, you are King you must hold your head high for your people in this time of need.”

“None of this would have happened if I had just listened to Prompto.” Noct sighs, “Am I a bad King?”

“Of course not! You only did what you did because you were worried for a friend!” He puts his hand on Noct’s shoulder, “Ardyn is no longer a threat, you’ve fulfilled your role without dying.”

“How did you-”

“Gladio and I found the note.”

Noct chuckled, “Sorry for hiding it.”

“It’s fine, now then have you finished the paperwork.”

Noct breaths sharply sinking in his chair, “No..”

Ignis chuckles, “I’ll leave you too it then,” he turns heading out.

“Wait Specs! I have a special order I want you to give.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“Find that tailor who was making a dress that Ardyn had ordered. Tell him to finish it, tell him I shall pay for it if need be.”

Ignis puts on hand on his chest and bows, “As you wish your Highness,” Ignis walks out.Noct takes a drink of his tea getting back to his paperwork feeling a little more relaxed.

\---

“NOMURA!” Prompto wrapped his arms around the white chocobo’s neck, it kwehs in joy nuzzling against him. “I’m sorry buddy! I missed you too!”

Ardyn hugs Prompto from behind, “Not as much as I missed you.”

Prompto let go of Nomura touching Ardyn’s arms, “I know, I missed you too.”

Ardyn lifts him up, “I also missed seeing you in your lovely dresses.”

Prompto blushes looking at his dress, the same red dress from where it all started, “Picking out this dress. Your sense of humor has always been strange.” 

Ardyn starts twirling around holding Prompto close, “King and Queen are back in action!” The two laugh, Ardyn trips landing on his back Prompto on top, the two laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return you to our regularly schedule couple cuteness.
> 
>  
> 
> updates and stuff blackestfang.tumblr.com


	16. At last

A month passes, Noct had the dress that Ardyn had ordered neatly packed away in a nice case so it wouldn’t get ruined. Rebuilding was going smoothly so Noct, Ignis, Gadio, his wife, Cor, Iris, and even Aranea were getting ready to go to Gralea. Noct was in the throne room giving basic instructions for what he wants done while he’s gone this way he wouldn’t feel guilty about his trip.

Aranea leaned in the doorway to the throne room Ignis beside her, “Is he serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Even though Ardyn is a massive prick?”

“It’s more for Prompto.”

She chuckles getting up from her lean, “Make this clear I’m only going because you asked.”

“And I thank you for that dear.”

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek, “Let’s go wait with the others, boring watching his majesty like this.” Ignis simply nods and follows her outside heading to her airship. Inside was a bunch of suitcases and boxes as well as the others either standing around or sitting on a box. Aranea heads to the front of the ship sitting in the driver seat waiting on Noct.

Noct runs in panting, “Sorry! Sorry that was so much more complex than I thought!”

“Are we all here and ready to go?” Aranea shouts back.

“Yeah!” Noct shouts in reply he groans sitting on a box.

Cor crossed his arms as the ship took off, “Is all this really necessary you highness?”

“Yes.” The Marshall just sighed, no point fighting it since they already took off, according to Aranea it would take them five hours to get to Gralea.

\---

In Gralea music filled the empty city, the King and Queen of the wasteland waltzed in the throne room. Ardyn twirls Prompto pulling him close after smiling down at him, Prompto sighs leaning close into his chest. The song slows to an end, Ardyn slowly dipping his dear queen at the end with a smirk.

Prompto chuckles, “Really? A dip?”

“Yes? Was going for the kiss till you killed the mood.”

“Your loss not mine.” Ardyn huffs pulling him in planting a deep kiss before pulling back as well as standing back up straight. “Taking the kiss anyway are we?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“Nope,” Prompto stretches going to the music player messing with it. He clicks his tongue searching for another song, “What are you in the mood for now?”

 

“Sex, but that’s later.”

“Perv.”

Ardyn gasps acting hurt, “Even if I was I’m not the only one here!”

“What proof do you have against me?” Prompto asks hands on hips.

Ardyn sits on the throne with a grin, “I’ve seen your camera, lots of ass shots in there.”

“HEY! Noct and the others kept dodging or rolling in the way of my action shots!”

“Alright,” Ardyn crosses his arms leaning back, “Now explain the ones of my ass.”

Prompto walks over slamming his hands on both arms of the throne with a smirk, “Fine you got me, but sex time isn’t till nine.”

Ardyn slaps Prompto’s cheeks lightly squishing his face, “I’m aware, about time to take Etro and Nomura on their daily run around the city anyway. No time to get to the really fun bits.”

Prompto pulls the hands away, “Really fun bits? Do share.”

“I will tonight when I ravish you with them,” Ardyn gets up scooping Prompto into his arms, “Now then time to tend to the kids.” The two head to the stalls where the two chocobos rush to them a duet of happy kwehs seeing the two. They fidget a bit super excited to go out, once the couple were on their birds they took off rushing off. After the run around the city Nomura and Etro sat in their pins sipping water as the reins were removed, Ardyn looks around with a frown.

“What’s the matter?”

“Someone is here,” He scoops Prompto up teleporting to where he sensed the people as the airship lands.

“Wait, I know that craft...Aranea?”

The back opens and Noct shouts waving, “HEEEYYYY! PROM!”

“NOCT?!” Everyone started leaving the ship, “What the fuck are you guys doing here?”

Noct walks up looking him over lingering on his stomach he sighs in relief, “Thank goodness...You’re okay.”

“What are you doing here Noct!?”

Gladio slams his hand down on Noct’s shoulder making the much smaller King stumble, “He wanted to make things up between you all.”

Ardyn chuckles, “How so?”

Noct shoves Gladio away giving an aggressive point before pointing to the ship, “Found a notebook after our fight. Figured I’d fill up what was inside.”

The King and Queen look at each other, “Notebook?”

Noct pulls it from his pocket, “Got cut in the fight, has Ardyn’s handwriting as well.”

Ardyn quickly snatches it, “I lost it?!” He looks at Prompto, “So sorry love.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, but what do you mean fill it?”

“Wedding dress, got a suit but might need to work on it a it to make it better fit Ardyn, Cor’s been studying and reading over how to do weddings, some stuff to decorate, a cake, some ceremonial armor for your chocobos,” Noct rambles on. “Oh sorry rambling a bit but I finally got it together.”

Prompto had a large smile on his face, “Noct...You..”

“I screwed up, I should have listened and while I don’t completely forgive him for everything he’s done, if Ardyn makes you happy then I’ll make sure you’re happy. You’re my best friend and deserve this.”

Prompto hugs him tightly, “THANK YOU! THANK YOU!”

Noct shoves him off lightly, “Iris and Aranea are gonna help you get ready.” 

Iris giggles pulling Aranea by her arm before grabbing Prompto’s “Lead us to your room.”

Aranea pulls away, “Kinda hard to get him ready without the dress.”

Ignis comes up with the case, “Is this the case?”  
“Yeah thanks Iggy!” Iris bolts off dragging the others with her giving Aranea barely enough time to take the case from Ignis.

Gladio came up with his another case, “Ignis and I are gonna help you get in your suit.”

“I don’t need help from you two,” Ardyn says snatching the case away. “I’ve tailored my own clothes plenty of times.”

“At least let me come with, I wish to have a word with you anyway,” Ignis says getting closer.

“Fine,” Ardyn huffs putting one hand on Ignis’s shoulder the two vanish.

Noct looked at Gladio, his wife, and Cor, “And that leaves us with decor.”

\----

Prompto laughs arms spread out as Iris adjusts the dress a bit, “Aranea and Ignis are a thing?!”

The silver haired dragoon sat on the bed arms and legs crossed, “I should be laughing you and Ardyn are a thing.”

“Well if this didn’t happen and from what I heard Cindy hadn’t died I would have loved to be in Ignis’s place.”

She chuckles, “Even if that, I think I would still be with him.”

Prompto sighs in defeat, “Rip.”

Iris finishes the last thing pulling out a bridal veil carefully fitting it on Prompto’s head pulling it over his face, “THERE!”

Prompto smiled looking in the mirror, just as he ordered, pure white, his shoulders showing a bit with long sleeves, a red ribbon tied around his waist to form a bow on his back, “I love it!”

\---

Ardyn adjusted the buttons on his white suite with red trims and gold buttons, “So what is it that you wish to say to me?”

“It was you wasn’t it?”

“What was me?”

“You killed Cindy.”

Ardyn stops, “I technically did and didn’t. I simply infected her with the plague.”

“Does Prompto know?”

He went back to adjust his suite, “No, not yet one day but I assure you I did not use her as leeway to get to Prompto’s heart. If anything that was Noctis, my determination to undo what I did just for him swooned him.” Ardyn finished fixing the suit up, “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Ardyn chuckles teleporting the two back to the others. A red carpet was rolled out plastic chairs set out, a podium stood in the middle of an arc Gladio was finishing securing to place, his wife was working in a small kitchenette putting icing on a cake. Noct was slowly walking around spreading rose petals on the ground, Cor was at the podium looking over notes.

Ignis walks around a bit summoning his cane to his side to help him not ruin everything, “I take it things are going smoothly?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says getting up, “Just sit down things should start soon.” He looks to his wife, “Cake looks great love!”

She smiles taking out two figures putting them on the top, “And now it’s done.” Gladio sits by Ignis waving her over, in which she runs over sitting next to him cuddling against him. A kweh catches Ardyn’s ears, Etro and Nomura were eating greens looking a bit confused about the armor they were wearing but more focused on the greens. 

Noct comes up behind Ardyn giving him a slight shove, “Go stand on the left.” He chuckles and does so as Noct goes inside Iris and Aranea rush past winking at him as they go take their seats.

Prompto walks up with a nervous chuckle, “Hey, thanks again Noct.”

Noct smiles, “It’s the least I can do.” He holds out his hand, “Come on, bride.”

“Wait, you’re gonna walk down with me?”

“Couldn’t be the one to do the vow and stuff, wouldn’t feel right so..” Prompto sighs taking the hand and head out. Ardyn turns bright red seeing Prompto in the dress as does Prompto seeing Ardyn in his suit. Noct lets go once they reach the altar before taking his seat, the couple stared at each other drowning out Cor as he spoke.

They both snap out of it as Cor snaps in their faces, “I said, Ardyn do you take Prompto?”

“I do.”

“Prompto do-”

“I do!” Prompto cut him off.

Cor sighs, “Could have let me finish..Anyway I pronounce you Husbands you may now kiss the groom..?”

Ardyn pulls Prompto in, “Bride.” He moves the veil back kissing him. They all partied the night away, well the best they could, eating cake, telling stories, and so on. It’s not till midnight do Noct and the others wobble into their ship cleaning up.

Noct hands Prompto a phone, “Call me..Call me oftennnn.” The King was clearly very drunk.

Prompto chuckles taking the phone, “Yeah I will.” Aranea and Ignis, the only sober ones in the group got the others in after all that heading off

Ardyn scoops Prompto up, “Now, let's get that adorable outfit off you~.” Prompt laughs wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s neck as they teleport to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, art, ect blackestfang.tumblr.com
> 
> one more chapter leeeeffft


	17. Forever

Prompto snored softly on Ardyn’s chest, both nude not having even bothered getting dressed especially since a few moments after they switched sheets having made a complete mess of them Prompto fell asleep. Ardyn laid there petting his lover’s hair, he checks the time, 5:33 am, Prompto shivers a bit cold, Ardyn sighs pulling him closer for warmth. His fingers trail softly along Prompto’s body going to the barcode, he taps is thinking.

“Everything okay?” Prompto asks opening his eyes a bit.

“Did I wake you?”

Prompto sits up with a long yawn, “It’s fine, but you look out of it.”

Ardyn lightly brushes some hair out of Prompto’s face getting a better look at it, “You’re beautiful you know that?” He chuckles blushing a little, ‘But at the same time I’m scared of it.”

“Wha? How are you scared it?”

“Don’t worry about it love.”

Prompto crawls up from sitting on Ardyn’s stomach looking down with a frown, “What do you mean? Something is wrong.”

Ardyn sighs, “You won’t let me sit up until I do will you? Course I have no issue with that,” He smirks looking over his queen’s body.

“Ardyn enough games!” He snaps glaring, “What’s wrong?...”

The king takes his bride’s hands, “I keep getting reminders of something I fear as of late. Reminders that you age, you will die, and I’ll be alone again.”

Prompto leans down nuzzling his head into Ardyn’s shoulder, “Is that all?”

Ardyn wraps his arms around his slender neck hugging him close, “Yeah…”  
“I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

Ardyn sighs, “I..I have an idea but...If I do it you’ll also suffer my curse.”

“Won’t be suffering if I’m with you. Besides someone’s gotta keep your leash on to make sure you don’t go coo coo crazy again.”

Ardyn smiles, “Okay..If that’s what you want.” Prompto just nods as Ardyn pulls him close, “It’s going to hurt..”

“It’s okay, hurry getting older over here.” Ardyn laughs pulling Prompto into a kiss, he feels his mouth burn, Ardyn’s daemon form holding present in the kiss. Prompto gags a bit as goo fills Prompto’s mouth going down his throat, he grips Ardyn’s shoulders digging nails into them drawing blood. Ardyn holds him close trying to calm him keeping the flow going, it lasted several minutes before Ardyn pulls back.

“There…”

Prompto coughs good dripping from his mouth, he then looks up with a smile, “Problem solved…”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Prompto gets off Ardyn standing up, “Now that you don’t have to worry anymore let’s make our kingdom!”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Let’s rebuild Gralea, and be a real King and Queen,” Prompto pumps his fist in the air with a grin.

Ardyn chuckles, “Very well.” He gets up holding out his hand, “But first we should dress.”

“Fine.”

“You should like getting dressed is too much work, we could always have some fun first.”

Prompto wraps his arms around his waist, “Alright~.”

So Gralea was rebuilt over a few years, people moved in creating a real economy there thus business between the kingdoms began. Noct would end up marrying Iris around this time as did Ignis marry Aranea, the children of the shield, advisor, and king would carry on their parents roles. Gralea on the other hand would always be ruled by the same two people, King and Queen, Prompto and Ardyn Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? thought I would forget the fact Ardyn is immortal and Prompto wasn't? But it's finally done! happy ending for everyone!
> 
> Now that the Queen series is done I'll be working more on Accursed!au and maybe try to finish Noctis in wonderland. but as always be sure to follow me at 
> 
> Blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
